


"3 Chairs"

by 2momsmakearight



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Pre-X-Files Revival, Smut, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2momsmakearight/pseuds/2momsmakearight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "Founders Mutation" we saw Mulder sitting at his table with only 3 chairs. What happened to the 4th? Something positive needed to come from that episode. Shameless smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"3 Chairs"

Title: 3 chairs  
Rating: explicit NC-17  
Disclaimer: these characters are not my own. I am not making any money from them. 

\---------------

The kitchen table, like many things in that little house, was there when they purchased the home. It wasn't necessarily their style, by any means, but their belongings had been long sold years prior when they went on the run and they had little in the form of anything now. 

She smiled lightly as she looked around the first floor of the house. They could fill it with their personal pieces and, over time, it would grow to feel like home. Pictures on the wall - pictures of them, of their family...even the few pictures she had of William. They would build a home together. 

Home. 

It made her happy. It had been so long since she could consider any place a 'home' and now she got to experience it with Mulder by her side. 

 

She had taken for granted the small things that a permanent home could bring, like a dishwasher, a mattress not shared by thousands of other people, towels and linens that would only touch their bodies, and a thousand other little things that when you add them up equal 'home'. It made her happy. It made her content. That was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Too long. 

She looked towards the front door where Mulder was bringing in what little belongings they shared. Few enough to contain in six duffel bags. 

"Mulder, we should find a store or something. We are going to need sheets and towels and plates...some lighting would be beneficial," she ranted as she turned and walked towards the kitchen. 

He stood in the middle of the living room and smiled. He knew how excited she was for this house - for the chance to make it into a home. 

She might have been trying to play coy - to tame her excitement, but he had noticed her looking at home and decorating magazines. She had wanted this for awhile. And he could finally give it to her. 

He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. The chairs around it didn't match. He chuckled. It was sort of appropriate when he thought about it. Mismatched. Like he and Scully. And yet when put together, they made a beautiful set. 

He watched her as she found a stray piece of paper and grabbed a pen from her purse. 

"Mulder...? What else do you think we will need?" she asked, excited and preoccupied. She was bent over the counter slightly, her hair falling forward. She ran a foot along the back of her opposite pant leg. He loved watching her. 

"Come 'ere, Scully," Mulder said, his voice dropping. Scully closed her eyes and shifted her hips as arousal blossomed sending a jolt straight to her clit. He KNEW what that tone of voice did to her. The deep huskiness she heard was always a sure thing to make her wet. She couldn't figure out why her body had such a reaction to his voice. And when HE learned he could do that to her he started using it any chance he got. After all, all she had to do is brush by him and he was instantly hard. 

"Mulder," she warned, crossing her arms and moving slowly towards him. "I would like to get some lighting in this house before it gets dark. Plus we should probably pick up dinner since we don't have any food in the house..." 

She turned to go but stopped when he caught a hold of her wrist and pulled her roughly into his lap, her legs straddling his. She could immediately feel the evidence of his arousal and she couldn't help but lightly grind her hips against his lap to ease the tension on her clit, eliciting a soft moan from his closed lips. His breaths came out ragged. 

He KNEW what that tone of voice did to her. 

Asshole. 

She shifted against him again (on purpose), challenging him, and brought her hands to his shoulders while she rested her feet on the spindles at the bottom of the chair. 

The chair lightly squeaked. 

Mulder rubbed his hands along her back and brought one hand up to brush the hair from one side of her shoulder. "Scully," he whispered, his stubbly cheek rubbing against her neck making her shiver. He lifted his lips to her ear and traced his tongue along the sensitive line from her ear to her collarbone. She whimpered and rolled her neck to the side, granting him further access. 

"Mulder," she whimpered, "can we finish...oh god...this...when we...ah...get back?" 

Her breath was coming in quickly and her hips were moving of their own free will seeking the relief she so desperately sought. His hands ran up her thighs and reached behind to cup her ass, pulling her closer to him making them both moan as the friction became unbearable. 

He could feel the heat from her center every time she ground into him. His cock was straining against his jeans and her moving hips only heightened the sensation. She was going to be his undoing. Mulder started to question whether he should move this to their bedroom where at least an unmade bed was better than a hard chair. But feeling the heat of her and smelling her growing arousal made his head spin, effectively halting any rational thought. 

He took his hands and began to unbutton her shirt, unbuttoning her blouse, his hands shaking as he worked to undo her buttons. She watched him as he worked on her shirt, her fingers running through his silky hair. He stopped his hands and looked at her. His eyes were dark with arousal and hooded with desire. 

She licked her lips and brought her face to his claiming his mouth in a fierce kiss. They mouths immediately opened to each other and their hips ground in unison. Her tongue was soft as velvet against his and the touch of it could make him fully hard with the first contact. He groaned into her mouth and thrust up against her, roughly bringing his hands to her shirt, quickly undoing the rest of the buttons. Her tongue traced the edges of his full lips and she whimpered as he sucked her tongue into his mouth. He pulled her lower lip between his teeth and soothed it with his tongue at the same time he took her hips and fiercely ground her center into his. She could feel herself growing wetter by the second and the thought made her moan. 

He pulled away from her mouth long enough to stare at her chest as he finished opening her shirt to his view. He ran his fingers from her neck to her sternum and down to her belly button leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Her breasts heaved against her heavy breathing, practically spilling out of the silky black bra she was wearing. 

He looked up at Scully. Her eyes were heavy and hooded and a shade of blue he'd only seen in moments like this. Her lips were red and swollen. She was beautiful. She took his breath away. 

He reached up to run his thumb across her bottom lip and groaned when her lips closed around his finger, sucking and biting his thumb pulling it into her mouth and caressing it with her tongue and teeth. He could have come right then and there and almost did as he involuntarily bucked against her hot center. He growled as he pulled his thumb free and roughly tugged her bra cup down to take her swollen breasts between his lips. Scully gasped. Turn about was fair play and he smiled against her breast as he felt her shiver. 

Mulder's mouth closed around her coral nipple and he sucked its taut peek into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue. Scully threw her head back and arched against his ministrations, moaning and whimpering his name in approval. 

He whimpered when she pulled his face off her breast, now slick with his saliva and red from his teeth. 

"Now," she breathed. "Take off your clothes," she said unable to speak louder than a hoarse whisper. Thank God she had said it because he was dizzy. 

She got off his lap, quickly toeing off her shoes and pulling down her pants and sodden panties, leaving them on the floor next to the chair. Mulder stood and pulled his jeans down before sitting back on the chair, his jeans pooling around his ankles. His erection stood tall. It was the fastest they had ever undressed and it wasn't the most glamorous sight but if he wasn't inside her in less than ten seconds he was going to embarrass himself. 

She quickly straddled his lap again and using the spindles to sit taller, pushing her weight against the wood pieces to allow herself to guide his thick cock into her. 

They groaned in unison as her wet cunt swallowed his cock. God. She was so hot and wet. Mulder threw his head back against the chair. "Fuck..." he breathed. Scully pulled off her shirt and bra and brought her hands to his shoulders. She smirked when she realized that his grey tshirt was still on. 

Mulder brought his head up and quickly leaned forward to take her nipple into his mouth. Scully's hips rolled against his and he planted his feet flat on the floor to help lift his hips into hers on her downstrokes. He pounded into her, not allowing her to take control. He could hear their bodies slapping together and felt her wetness drip between them. Her face was frozen in painful ecstasy and she moaned deeply each time his cock pounded into her cervix. It was exquisite agony. There was a time for slow and lazy sex but this was not that time. She needed to be fucked and he met her on each stroke. 

She pushed his hands from her hips as she silently told him she needed to take her pleasure her own way. Scully took Mulder's face between her hands as he switched to her other breasts and she couldn't help but arch against him, pushing her nipple further into his mouth. 

God, that tongue. Thank God for that oral fixation. She certainly wasn't complaining. 

Her eyes fluttered closed and she couldn't help the loud moans that escaped her as she rode him hard and fast, her clit scrapping against his body while his cock moved inside her hitting that tender spot at just the right angle. The sensations were incredible and she felt the familiar warmth begin in her belly. She was close. 

The bottoms of her feet were getting sore as she pushed against the spindles, bouncing and rolling and feeling his cock move in and out of her, while she rubbed her swollen clit against him, her wetness seeping up between them. Her legs were shaking but she couldn't stop. It was too good. She didn't want it to stop. 

Her breathing was so ragged and her mouth was dry but she didn't care. The kind of passion this man enticed in her never ceased to amaze her. She had never felt so desired, so sexy, so wanton as she did when she looked into his eyes while they made love. 

She pulled his head away from her breast and he sat back against the chair bringing his hands to her hips to help move her against him. He opened his eyes and stared into the blue depths of the woman currently fucking his brains out. Oh my God, Scully. It was in moments like these that he felt like he could see into her soul. With her hooded eyes and mouth parted they connected on a level that was beyond them. He felt his eyes burn with unshed tears but blinked it away. 

He could tell she was getting close. He was grateful, too, because he had been holding out since they started. He was hard enough to cut glass and the exertion of keeping himself in check made sweat drip down his temples. Her moans, the heat and slickness of her cunt, her breasts bouncing with her movements - it was too much. He growled, "Come for me, Scully." 

That voice...it went straight to her clit. So raspy. So deep. It was all she needed. 

She was gone. 

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned loudly as her back arched, the intensity of her orgasm washing over her. She was panting, her skin tingly and hyper-sensitive. She couldn't control the sounds that came out of her mouth as Mulder continued to pump into her, her wet cunt milking him as it clamped around him making him groan. He shot his seed into her, shuddering his release.

They were both still for a moment, letting their bodies come back down to earth. 

Scully leaned forward and brought her lips to his. Their lips were dry but their tongues wet and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest as they lovingly devoured each other. 

He brought one hand to the back of her head, tenderly caressing her. This was his language. This was always his love letter to her. Even if they were fucking in the least intimate or romantic of ways, he always ended it in an embrace - always sure to remind her of his absolute love and devotion for her. He ran his hands from her back and brought them to her face, caressing her cheeks, before pulling away. 

They were both out of breath. When they opened their eyes, they smiled at each other. "We should probably get some sheets for the bed," she said smiling. He chuckled. "Honey, you can buy whatever you want," he said, his voice still deep, his breaths coming in pants. 

She smiled and kissed him once more before placing a hand on his shoulder. She bore her weight down on the spindles to remove herself from his lap when she felt the spindle break with loud **crack!!!** 

Scully lost her footing and Mulder grabbed her waist as he leaned to the side, which only made things worse as their combined weight sent the unstable legs wobbling and they fell to the floor as the chair broke around them. 

Scully pulled away from him. "Mulder are you okay?" she asked concerned. She crawled off his lap. He grimaced and groaned, shifting on the floor. "Yeah," he said painfully. "My ass broke the fall." Scully reached out and touched his cheek before laughing and helping him stand. They quickly dressed and stared at the mess before them. 

"Scully, you'd better hope I don't have splinters in my ass," he commented, picking up the broken pieces of wood littering their kitchen floor. 

She raised an eyebrow and went to the counter to get her shopping list. "Should have thought about that before you interrupted my shopping trip," she replied coyly, glancing over her shoulder. Mulder chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. 

They never replaced that broken chair. Just remembering that afternoon made them laugh. It wasn't like they had guests over often and if they did, they pulled a chair from Mulder's office. 

But it was the reminder of their first time making love in this unremarkable house...marking that house as their home...and the reminder always made his heart swell, even now. Now that she's gone. 

Maybe if he bought another chair he could entice her to come over...for old time's sake. He smiled at the thought. 

Then he'd take her shopping. 

\-------

The End


End file.
